Solutions of hydrogen peroxide are known to have uses in such diverse fields as rocket propulsion, bleaching, pharmaceutical preparations, mouthwashes, dentifrices and medical diagnostic chemistries. Recently, the use of hydrogen peroxide solutions in high-speed, automated, biomedical analytical systems has been disclosed.
One major disadvantage in the use of hydrogen peroxide solutions is degradation known to occur as a result of exposure to sunlight, Merck Index, Tenth Ed., 1983, p. 697, No. 4706. In addition, such solutions are subject to the dismutation of hydrogen peroxide, which occurs when metal ions are present, Kirk-Othmer Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, 2d Ed., Vol. 2, pp. 394-5.
The prevention of such hydrogen peroxide degradation cannot be accomplished by most known metal ligands. Such compounds which contain carboxyl groups, i.e., ethylene diaminetetraacetic acid (EDTA), are ineffective for this purpose because commercially available hydrogen proxide solutions generally have a relatively low pH (.about.3) due to the instability of hydrogen peroxide in alkaline solutions.
What is desired, therefore, is a hydrogen peroxide solution which is not degradable by metal ions which may be present in the solution water or the tank walls or containers used to prepare, store or ship the solution. In addition, because it is highly desirable that hydrogen peroxide solutions are packaged and shipped in translucent containers, such a hydrogen peroxide solution should substantially free from light-induced degradation of hydrogen peroxide.